Multiverse
by Superfluffy1022
Summary: As the Infinity War begins, a Special council brings together a group of warriors from Doctor Who, the Wizarding World, the Arrowverse, The last Apprentice, Star Wars, Ark Survival Evolved, The Percy Jackson Universe, and send them to aid in the fight against the mad Titan Thanos
1. The Summonig

Deep in the woods, a dark bunker was lit for a meeting that was in the middle of an apathetic meeting was being conducted. The small room was filled with people of different sizes, colours, and species. They were discussing about the chosen ones and the potential cataclysm of the century.

"Do you think they are ready?" A woman asked, looking to an aged man in a wheelchair. "They better be, or else many of us will not make it much longer."

"Does it really matter, if we don't do something half of us will die." A woman exclaimed, putting a small tissue under her eye.

"At this moment, we must focus on the ones who are still functioning," A younger man whispered. "We must do everything in our power to live..and make sure the chosen ones help us."

"I do agree," An older man muttered. "I think the time has come, the war has begun It is time for them all to go to there appropriate homeworlds, they must begin to realize who they are."

"So it begins." The man in the wheelchair said, rolling from the table.

As everyone in the bunker started to file out, a young woman waited close by for the her and the old man to be alone. After many short minutes, the bunker was deserted. The woman walked up to him and looked him in the eye.

"What about him," She asked. "The one with no trainer?"

"I assume he will learn that he is familiar with where he is from."

* * *

"Eli Roberts, Christian Hafner, Noah Devore, and Emily Still, report to the gym." The loudspeaker blared, It's loud echo traveling through the classrooms and halls.

Eli thought that was odd, But he stood up and made his way across the courtyard. The others caught up with him and fell into the same rhythm of steps.

"Of all the places they could pick, they decided the gym was the best option?" Emily asked, giving her usual, heavy sigh.

"Well I mean, we could be going to the office." Noah whispered, rolling his eyes.

"At least we are together!" Chris spat, giving Emily a sideways glance.

"Do you have a fever, sir?" Emily asked, pushing him against a pole.

Chris thwacked his head against it and fell backwards.

"You okay Chris?" Eli asked holding out his hand to lift him up.

"He's fine, he's just being a complete and utter jack-."

"Emily." Noah growled, kicking her.

"Why you little-!" Emily barked, attacking him.

"Will you two stop being obnoxious?"

Emily opened the door lightly and pushed everyone inside, Eli glided down the stairs and say three more figures standing at half court. When they walked closer, the young faces of Kyle McDermott, Garrett Cash, and Hunter Watters were all staring at them. Kyle was not as surprised, but Garrett and Hunter's eyes widened just a tad.

"What are you four doing here?" Kyle asked.

"Most importantly, what is HE doing here?" Emily coughed, glancing at Hunter. "I thought you got deported."

"No, I just moved." Hunter said with a hint of anger.

"Ah well." Emily shrugged. "You win some, you lose some."

"I would just like to know what we are all doing here?" Chris asked, looking at the ceiling.

Suddenly, the circle at half court opened up and a platform with a tall, slender rock rose from the hole in the court. Everyone jumped back, except Emily, who took her time shuffling back.

"I knew this place was invaded by aliens before I arrived." Emily sighed, putting a finger gun to her head and pulling the trigger.

Eli was terrified because he knew exactly what it was. It was a rock called a Monolith, which had the ability to teleport anyone near it through time and space.

"What is that?" Kyle asked, looking at it's tall stature.

"Looks friendly." Emily shrugged, smirking lightly.

"It isn't friendly Emily." Eli muttered to her in a stern voice.

"Well then, what is it?" Garret asked.

"A lonely rock looking for a friend, duh." Emily sighed, looking at him.

"No, It can transport people through time and space." Eli explained, staring at the light that glowed from its core.

Just as he explained, the rock melted into a liquid, stretched out tremendously, and absorbed Chris.

"AH!" Garrett screamed, jumping farther back.

The rock suddenly began to rotate around the group. The wind picked up and the hole floor dropped out from under them.

"Son of a -" Emily started, falling through quickly.

"Emily, watch your lang-" Eli screamed, his words being sliced off as he fell through.

One by one each one went through until the gym went silent.

* * *

Chris was the first through. When he opened his eyes he was floating through a vortex of colour. He had no idea where he was going, he was extremely terrified.

He opened his eyes, everything was fuzzy. The ring in his ear was deafening.

"Tom, come quick, he's here!" said a young woman with black hair as she knelt next to him.

Chris opened his eyes fully and sat up just as a young man ran to his side.

"Who are you?" asked Chris.

"My name is Tom Ward the local spook," he said as he lifted him on his feet "and we need to get you inside."

"Hold on," he paused. "What?"

"Tom, he isn't going to know everything, he just got here."

"Good point, but you still need to come inside."

They went inside and sat down at a table, the growl around Chris shook the table. Chris looked at the table, unfazed by the horrifying noise.

"Hey, could you call of the bogart away please?"

"Oh right," . "At ease Cratch, He is our friend."

"So, why am I here?" Chris asked, looking at Alice.

"Okay, here's the thing," Alice started. "There is this council that is dedicated to protecting the multiverse an-"

"Wait a minute," Tom started. "What is a multiverse?"  
"Tom, I'll explain later," Alice squeaked. "Now...do you know who Thanos is?"

Chris stared at Alice for a moment, wondering how she knew these things. He snapped out of his daydream and nodded his head.

"Yes, I know he wants to wipe out half the universe."

"The infinity stones needed to wipe out half the universe will end up affecting the multiverse, so the council initiated a plan in case this happens. They took children from throughout the multiverse, well mostly children. A long time ago, a selfish old man hid a few children in a boring universe. He swore to them that they could return to their homes after they trained incase something disrupted the multiverse. It never happened, and soon those kids were too old to go on, and soon died. Now that the Multiverse is being disrupted, we need more children help to stop Thanos."

"So, you're going to train me?"

"That is the plan, yes."

"Alright, When do we start?"

"Tomorrow," Alice whispered. "Here, you'll want this."

Alice handed Chris a book, the title read "S_ecrets of the Mystic Arts for Dummies"_

"Strange.." Chris whispered, looking at Alice quietly.

* * *

As Emily fell through, her hair blinded her vision. No sound melted out of her mouth, she was completely silent. She fell with a thump and something stabbed her spine uncomfortably. She reached behind her and pulled a large piece of bark from under her.

"Gah.."

She looked to her left and saw that she had fallen into a hut. A giant, portly fellow was sitting on a chair, eating soup.

"AH, A CANNIBAL!" She screamed, scooting back loudly.

"AAH attacking student!" Hagrid barked, standing up.

Fang started going crazy, he whimpered loudly and cowarded behind Hagrid.

Her eyes narrowed, "Waaaaiiiiit a minute…"

"Now you wait a minute, who are you?" Hagrid asked, helping her up.

"Uhh..Emily." She whispered, taking his hand lightly.

"Ah Emily Still," said a raspy voice behind her. "I have been expecting you."

"Mr. Dumbledore, do you know who this is?"

"Yes I do," Dumbledore looked around. "but where is the other-?"

Suddenly Garrett fell from the sky right where Emily had fallen to.

"Oh, I think I've broken something." Garrett moaned as he rolled of the broken table.

"There he is," the old wizard muttered. "Come along now, we have much to discuss."

The three walked through the halls of Hogwarts, Garrett and Emily saw students in robes with books and were amazed that they were actually here.

"So let me get this straight, this is Hogwarts?" asked Garrett

"You are correct, and you are here to fight Thanos."

"Wait, did you just say Thanos." asked Emily

"Yes, who else would I be talking about?"

"Fair point."

After a long Conversation about Thanos and the multiverse, Emily and Garrett's minds were completely blown.

"So let me get this straight," said Emily. "I've traveled across the multiverse, to go to school."

"Yes."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I think the bigger question is," asked Garrett, "when are we going to fight Thanos?"

"After you have trained for a time."

"That's specific." said Emily.

"First you'll need to go and get your supplies."

"You mean like wands and brooms?" Asked Garrett

"Yes, find Snape and go with him to Diagon Alley to get your stuff."

"Why Snape he's all grumpy?" Garrett whined

"Because it's funny to make him angry." replied the Old man with a grin on his face.

"Woohoo." Emily said sarcastically.

The two left Dumbledore's office, and wandered through the halls and staircases of Hogwarts until they bumped into Snape on accident, they were running in the halls and nearly trampled him, and he was livid.

"You must be new, what is your house so I can deduct points?"

"We don't have one." said Emily

"Your american."

"Yeah and your ugly what's your point."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well you see Dumbledore told us to find you, you have to escort us to get our supplies."

Snape was not amused by The old man's jokes.

"Fine. Come with me."

After heading to Diagon Alley and nearly burning down the wand shop, unleashing all the animals, and many other possible disasters, the three finally made it back to Hogwarts

"I swear, I had no Idea that wandshops where so flammable." said Garrett

"You two better watch your step, I don't know where you come from but mark my words I will not tolerate this behavior."

Snape stormed off.

"He seems fun." said Emily

The two trained for four years, sharpening their skills and learning the tools of their trade, now they just waited, waited for their chance to fight.

* * *

Eli fell through the vortex, his vocal cords shot from the sudden air. All he could do was fall through the air helplessly. He had no Idea where he was going until his back collided with a metal floor. He tried to sit up, but he hit his head on a metal console.

"Ow!" he cried.

He stood up and looked around. His eyes traced across a control room, a very familiar control room. He looked over its beauty, a sudden rush of amazement hit him like a freight train. He knew he was going to be transported somewhere, but he never imagined here. He thought he was going to an alien infested planet, the kind that took over people's bodies and eventually killed them.

"What on earth?" he muttered to himself.

"Isn't this funny," a woman said. "You used to laugh as others did the same thing."

He turned around to see who the voice belonged to, his eyes cast up at River Song. Her curly hair was pinned back into a sharp ponytail.

"Okay wait, you, how?" He gasped. "I need to sit down."

"Oh you'll be fine, your memories return and you will understand everything."

"What memories?"

"The memories we had to erase when you changed to be sent off."

"Wait..what?

"Oh my-" She started."You seriously can't connect the dots, can you?"

"Okay," Eli muttered. "I'm sorry, but the dots are like a million miles apart and abducted by monoliths"

"Idiot." River Song mumbled, "You are the Doctor."

He stood there for a moment soaking it in. His mouth opened on it's own.

"I think I'm gonna hurl!"

* * *

Noah fell through the vortex just like everyone else. His limp body washed up on a beach, he was soaked to the bone. He looked over at the rock stuck helplessly in his arm.

"Oh my, please don't tell me I'm in-," He was interrupted by a couple of shots and a Dinosaur roar.

"Oh god, I'm screwed." Noah gagged, standing up and throwing himself from the crossfires.

He started walking along the beach and found several dodos. He peeked his head over a hill and saw a spino and made a point not to go near it. He realised he would need resources so he punched a tree for wood. It hurt, a lot, but he got the wood and managed to build a torch, it was really weird because he just sat them next to each other and they just poofed and there was a torch. He got more wood and after several days, he had built a house on the beach.

"Ark is definitely more fun as a video game, not real life." said Noah glancing down at his bruised hands. His stomach growled so he went to go pick some berries. But as he did so a dilophosaurus snuck up behind and made a hissing sound. Noah turned around and saw that it was getting ready to spray its poison venom at him.

"Your not supposed to do that! Your not supposed to do that!" he shouted as he ran back to his house and shut the door behind him. Panic stricken he waited out the night until he heard a knock on the door, and when he opened the door and saw three people in tech armour standing at the door holding guns one looked him right at him said a chilling voice.

"Join us or die!"

"Umm I'm sorry but, refuse."

"Refuse to join us or refuse to die." said the middle one who appeared to be the leader

"Well I would prefer not to die, and if you have any more tech armour I'll join you."

"Umm we have one extra set." the man said.

"Sweet I'll join." said Noah.

Suddenly a voice from the sky rang out across the island.

"Noah Devore has joined the tribe of the boat mormons."

"Really that's name of our tribe."

"Yep."

"Well I love it, what's your name."

"Stephen."

"That is an awesome name."

Noah soon found his place in the tribe, he was the head mind. He played ARK for years before he was teleported here, so he had more knowledge than anybody there. There were nights though, when he was lying all alone he wondered about what happened to his friends, were they on the Island, or were they somewhere else, he wondered for months, until one day an answer came.

* * *

Kyle came out of the vortex and fell into a room full of people all of them were young and he knew each and every one of them.

"Oh my gosh," said Iris West-Allen "what the heck?"

"Ow my head hurts." groaned Kyle as he stood up.

Barry Allen came over and helped him up "who on earth are you?"

"Kyle Mcdermott," He groaned as he pointed at each of everyone in the room, "and your Barry Allen, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, and Cisco Ramon."

"I was wondering when they would send you." said Cisco as he ran over to Kyle.

"Send me? What are you talking about."

"Look this is a lot to explain so why don't you just come and lay down for a bit I will explain when you wake up."

Kyle walked into the back room and felt strange he looked down to see his hand vibrating. "Umm guys." Kyle decided to run back to the main room but when he took off he ran at sonic speed and ran into a desk and flew across the room.

"I got super speed!" shouted kyle

"You think." said Caitlin

"How on earth does he have super speed, he wasn't here at the time of the particle accelerator explosion." asked Barry

"And there definitely wasn't one on my earth." said Kyle as he stood up.

"It was the dark matter from the vortex." said Cisco

"Okay, Cisco, I'm going to need an explanation as to why you do you know what's going on more than anyone else." asked Kyle.

"There is a council that put together the multiverses finest potential warriors, in order to stop a villain named Thanos, if he gets all six infinity stones which are scattered around the Marvel universe, he can wipe out half the multiverse with the snap of his fingers."

"And your part of that?" asked Iris.

"Yes."

"And you didn't think to tell us all about this secret council."

"Oh I'm sorry I tried to save half of you."

"Cisco did you ever stop to think if you told us we could help you?!" Caitlin shouted.

"Guys, we can have this conversation after this whole end of the world thing, but we need train Kyle here," Cisco looked at Kyle, "lets go get on the treadmill."

Kyle stepped on the treadmill, he looked at Cisco and the other's through the safety glass until Cisco said "Go."

Kyle ran as fast as he could, he felt the lightning coming off of his body as his feet moved at the speed of sound. Then He lost his footing and flew back into a wall of cardboard boxes set up behind the treadmill, kyle knew he had broken something, he learned it was a fractured wrist and it healed in two hours.

"So," Kyle said as he laid on the gurney, "I'm a speedster, that's pretty cool."

"Yes but," said Barry "according to Cisco you have to fight some kind of alien named Thanos, and you might die."

"Yes, but if it were easy I wouldn't be needed."

"True."

Cisco entered the cortex with a mannequin wearing one of barry's old suits, It had a red emblem instead of white, "Okay, if your gonna be a hero you need a suit, now Barry doesn't need this suit anymore so it's yours."

"Really that's awesome!" Kyle had an inner fanboy moment

"Now before we go to go fight the last mad titan, your going to learn to fight, you got that."

"Yes." Kyle nodded

"All right then," Cisco looked at everyone, "let's get to work."

* * *

Hunter crashed into a clearing. He looked up to a glowing..summer camp. This one, however, had weapons hanging on every wall around him. He glanced at the charging kids coming toward him, their bright orange shirts blinded him to the point of squinting.

"What the.." Hunter stammered. "What..is going on?

"That's what we're wondering," said a teenage boy with black hair and sea green eyes, "all we saw was a beam of light and all the sudden your lying on the ground." Said one of the brightly dressed bystanders. He was looking at the ground. Hunter got up and turned around to see a burn mark on the ground a giant lighting bolt.

"Okay that's odd, what's your name kid." Asked Hunter.

"Percy Jackson." He Said.

"Wait, is this Camp half-blood." Asked Hunter

"Yes." Said Percy. "And this place is full of demigods, and the mist isn't affecting you so that means.."

"I'm a demigod." Said Hunter.

"And I'm judging by the lighting bolt on the ground I would say your father is Zeus." Said Percy.

"This is both awesome and terrifying." Said Hunter.

"Come on we need to speak with Chiron." said percy as he began to walk to a big house.

"Wait he's real too, awesome!" Yelled Hunter.

The two boys walked into the big house to see Chiron, he knew because it was half man half horse, and a blond girl who he guessed was Annabeth.

"Chiron," said Percy, "you've got to see this."

"Ahh Hunter Watters, Glad to see the counsel finally went through with their plan."

"What plan?" Hunter asked.

They went through the usual conversation about Thanos and the end of the universe.

"So, I'm a son of Zeus hidden on another earth for protection, on the off chance that Thanos would wipe out half the multiverse?"

"Yes, or something just as dangerous" said Chiron.

"This is a lot to take in, I don't know if I can- just kidding when do I start?!" Hunter said excitedly.

"You start now, I have something for you to use," said Chiron as he opened a suitcase and pulled out a golden mace "It's called the Titan Slayer and it was given to me by your father, with it you can use it to control your abilities, come let's go outside."

The four walked outside and Chiron handed Hunter the mace "I think you will find that It is very easy to use."

Hunter held the mace in his hand, it was light as a feather yet it looked like it could break an elephants femur, he thrust it into the air and a bolt of lighting came down and struck the end of the mace bolts of lightning went everywhere Hunter decided to spin the mace and he thrust it forward and he flew across the sky he landed back where he started.

"This is awesome."

"I'm glad you like it because for the next week you will train with Percy and Annabeth, and you will go to fight Thanos."

And so he did for 5 months years he trained.


	2. The gathering

Chris had trained for two weeks, by day training with Tom in the ways of the spook, and by night him and Alice trained in the ways of the mystic arts one night while they were training Chris asked

"So when exactly do we go and fight Thanos, I mean if it's such a big threat why are we just sitting around."

"Because the odds that we're gonna beat him are very slim, but even if we defeat him, a whole lotta people are gonna die."

"It's a risk we half to take."

"Besides there's only one way your leaving here."

Alice handed Chris a ring with two holes on it connected by a flat pieces of metal.

"Is this a-"

"A sling ring and from what I'm told it can be used to create portals, and potentially open portals across the multiverse."

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow night."

The next day Chris figured out how to fully work the sling ring. That night Chris waited outside Toms house with his staff and his sling ring to say his goodbyes as Tom walked up to him.

"I think you might want this." He handed Chris the silver chain his mam had given him.

"I can't accept this."

"If Thanos is as dangerous as they say, you'll need all the help you can get."

"I'm coming." Alice said as she walked next to Chris.

"What, no you're not." Chris responded.

"Yes I am, I swore to protect the Multiverse so that's what I'm going to do."

"Alice I need you." said Tom.  
"I know and I'll be back I promise." they said their goodbyes and Chris and Alice walked out of the garden, with the sling ring on his fingers and his chain on his hip Chris opened a portal and walked through, but he immediately noticed it wasn't New York, and he was standing on a table in some sort of castle he looked over and saw that he was standing on Emily's sandwich.

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?" said Emily

"This isn't New York." Chriss said

"Your right it isn't. said Garrett

"This is Hogwarts." Emily said.

"Wait like Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"No it's the Hogwarts School for the dry cleaners." said Emily.

Chris stepped off the table with Alice behind him. He looked around and was amazed by what he saw, he saw it in the movies, but it didn't do it justice, it was awesome.

"So," Emily asked "who's your lady friend."

"Oh this is Alice Dean."

"Hmm." smirked Emily.

"So you know why we're here?" asked Garrett.

"Yep, Alice filled me in, so your what wizards?"

"Yeah and your what, a guy with a chain?" Emily sarcastically remarked

"Actually," Chris said as he summoned shields that could take a man's arm clean off "I have a bit more than a chain."

Eli hurled into a trash can, he felt like he was going to faint and then it hit him like a bullet train, all the memories, every adventure, every face, every companion, every loss. He fell over and remembered everything up until River shot him wiped his memory and through him through the monolith.

"Why the heck did you do that." shouted The Doctor (Eli).

"The multiverse was in danger you of all people should understand."

"But what I don't understand is why you had to wipe my memory, why not just let me go on and just I don't know, give me a call."

"To big of a risk."

"Well that's in the past let's go find Noah, where is he."

"ARK."

The Doctor hit his head against console, "You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope."

The Doctor started flipping levers, turning dials, and pressing buttons. the TARDIS engines fired off as the doctor crossed the universal barrier, the TARDIS started shuddered and sparks flew through a crack in the universe and burst through the ARK barrier. Noah saw the smoking TARDIS streak across the sky and crash somewhere along the redwoods. Carl, one of Noah's tribe mates, ran over to him

"Dude did you see that."

"Yeah, I did."  
"Oh no," Carl said as he started to freak out "its update day!"

Noah realized what it was and had to get over to the redwoods, "Carl I need our best flyer."

Noah was suited on his personal flyer Bloodwing, wearing his tech armor he took off towards the redwoods, soon he landed and walked towards the TARDIS, The Doctor stepped out with river behind him.

"Noah, we have no time to explain, get in the TARDIS."

"Umm no this place is awesome." Noah said gesturing to the forest around him.

"Listen we have to go stop Thanos from wiping out half the multiverse."

"Wait, like Infinity War?"

"Yes, come on."

"Well you know what I don't really care."

Suddenly a level 800 spinosaurus walked from the shadows and roared with all of its might.

"Okay I'll go."

The three ran into the TARDIS while the spino attacked the TARDIS, the Doctor quickly flew the TARDIS into the time vortex leaving ARK.

"Okay Noah, I need you to give me your armour."

"What why?"  
"I'm going to modify the power source and make it shoot rockets."

The Doctor wandered off for a few minutes while he worked on the armour, Noah and River sat in the console room.

"So," Noah asked "How do you know Eli."

"I'm his wife."

"Oh, that's not strange at all.".

"All right," Eli said as he walked up to the console giving Noah two armband, "so the armor now has unlimited power, it can shoot rockets, and it's nano tech. Now to use it you cross your arms across your chest and then throw your arms to your side."

"That was way too quick." River said.

"Oh I've been working on this for 4 days, you see I time locked in a room and worked on it so no time would pass for you guys."

"Got it." Noah said.

"So River, I've been thinking about something, if I'm the Doctor does that makes you my-"  
"Yes." River said quickly.

"Well then." the Doctor answered.

"So where to now?" Noah asked

"To the battlefront." the Doctor answered

Chris and Alice had spent a few days at Hogwarts, and we're finally ready to head off into the Marvel universe.

"So," said Alice "how exactly do we plan to fight Thanos?"  
"I have no idea, I mean what are two wizards, a witch, and a spook going to do against a mad titan."

"The odds are that we're going to lose, but there is a small chance that we win."

"Guess we have to take that chance, do think we'll die."

"Maybe, probably, we might not."

Emily and Garrett walked into the room.

"All right ready to go." asked Emily.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Chris stood up with his friends behind him he opened a portal, Emily rolled her eyes and shoved Chris through. Chris fell over onto what appeared to be a valuable artifact, he heard voices.

"What was that."

"I don't know."

Suddenly a beam of light shot into the building, crashing into the staircase. The four ran up to the front of the staircase and saw Wong and Dr Strange, looking into the hole in the staircase, they heard Bruce Banner, saying "He's coming, Thanos is coming."

"Who?" Doctor Strange responded.

"Umm hello." said Chris.

Strange turned around to see Chris, Emily, Garrett, and Alice standing there, "Who are you."

"I'm Chris, this is Emily, Garrett, and Alice, we have traveled across the Multiverse to help you in the coming conflict."

Banner climbed out of the hole in the staircase "You know about Thanos?"

"Yes," Chris Replied, "Each of us where chosen to fight Thanos."

"Are there any more of you?" asked Wong.

"There should be," said Alice "about five more but-"

The TARDIS crashed through the sanctum windows, bouncing around and finally coming to rest at the bottom of the stairs. The Doctor, River, and Noah all piled out of the TARDIS while smoke billowed out the doors

"If you would just let me fly the TARDIS, we wouldn't crash so much." shouted River

"You don't know how to fly her." Shouted The Doctor.

"Really," River shouted, "Says the one who leaves the brakes on!"  
"I like the noise it makes!" the Doctor fired back

"Would you two ladies quite arguing!?" Noah mouthed off.

A breach opened up beside the TARDIS, and Kyle and Cisco came out.

"Okay anyone else." Strange.

"No that's about it."

"Strange," said Banner, "I need to speak with Tony, where is he."

"I'm on it." Strange responded by opening a gateway to reveal Tony Stark and his Fiance Pepper Potts standing in the park

"Mr. Stark, congratulations on the wedding, you need to come with me."

"Are you handing out tickets or something?" Tony asked.

"Tony." Banner said as he walked through the vortex.

"So let me get this straight," Tony replied 10 minutes late after being briefed on the situation, "There is a giant purple alien who wants magic rocks to wipe out half the universe-"

"Multiverse." Cisco added.

"And you two are wizards, you're a time traveling alien, you're his wife, you two have super powers, and you are a student of the 'mystic arts', your a witch, and you," he pointed at Noah, "you're just a random teen."

"That's about the jist of it." replied the Doctor.

"So this magic time rock," Stark gestured toward Strange, "why don't we throw it down the garbage disposal?"

"Excuse me, let me just…" Emily cut in, poking Doctor Strange.

"Ah, What are you doing?" Strange asked, looking at her.

"Emily, you're embarrassing me in front of the Avengers." said The Doctor.

"It's fine Eli, you're already an embarrassment." Emily said, waving a hand.

"I like this one." Stark said, smirking.

"Nice." said Noah.

"If we can get back to Thano-" the Doctor attempted.

"I must receive a hug." Emily exclaimed, clinging to Doctor Strange's waist.

"Emily," Chris shouted. "leave him alone!"

"Seriously let's get to Thanos." said The Doctor.

"Boo." Emily said, turning away.

"Umm, Strange, you wouldn't be magically moving your hair by any chance?" Tony asked, looking at him.

"Not at the moment." Strange responded.

"Can you?" Emily asked, poking at his cape.

Everyone turned to look at the door while Emily proceeded to poke Strange's face. Tony walked towards the door and opened to reveal people running down the street.

"Haven't you ever seen horror movies, you don't open the scary door." Emily said, sitting down.

"Emily, come on." River said as she walked out the door.

The group ran down the city street, wind blew debris flew everywhere, Strange cast a spell to stop the massive winds. Emily slowly pulled out her wand and stopped, her eyes watching the debris fall. Suddenly two of Thanos' black order stood frozen in the fog.

"Rejoice," the telepathic Ebony Maw cried. "for you are about to be saved by the great Thanos."

"Would you shut up!" River shouted as she pulled out her Pistols.

"Yeah, Earth is closed." Tony said as he suited up in his nano tec armor.

"Stone keeper," Maw asked Strange, "Do these chattering animals speak for you?"

"Certainly not I speak for myself," Strange said as he made to weapons, "No tresspasing on this planet."

"Petty humans, so susceptible to a lack of foresight."

"I think you don't realize," the Doctor responded with as he pulled out a high tech rifle, "I'm not human."

"The stone, Give it to us."

"Never," said Noah as he suited up in his nano tech armour, "Eli this is awesome, you really got the dino crap stink out."

"Do you really think you have the will to stand against Thanos."

"I think you will find," Doctor strange responded, "that our will is stronger than you think."

"Means get lost squidward!" Tony shouted.

"Yeah squidward." shouted Cisco.

"Why you!" said Maw as he chunked a car at Kyle and Cisco.

Noah flew at the car hitting it out of the way, then he charged at Maw, shouting, "Falcon punch!" Maw gestured his hand to the side throwing Noah towards a building, Noah recovered before he hit the building and responded with, "Falcon punch continuation!" he then flew into a wall, "I animaed a mistake."

"Banner you wanna take this?" Tony asked Bruce.

"Not really, but when do I ever get what I want." Bruce said as he tried to force the hulk out.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't know, I'm kinda having a thing here." Bruce tried to explain.

"Listen this is no time for a thing," Tony said as he pointed at Maw, "see that, that's a thing so if you could just."

"TONY I CAN'T!" Bruce shouted.

"Okay fine, calm down." Tony said as he tapped the ARK reactor on his chest which released a nano tech Iron suit that stretched across his body like a liquid. Tony fired a sonic blast but it was blocked by maw with a car.

"Tony, What is that?" asked Banner.

"You like it? Its vibranium nano tech-" Tony was launched by a Black Dwarf with a giant club.

The Doctor fired his rifle a couple of times, Maw then threw him on top of Banner.

"Banner," Strange said as he turned around and opened a portal, "since you and your green friend won't be joining us." the portal opened up below the Doctor and Banner, they both fell into a park-like area. Iron Man was fighting the big guy, Black Dwarf, with the help of Noah, River, Cisco, and Kyle while back in the city street Strange, Emily, Chris, Garrett, and Alice battled Maw.

In a school bus on the brooklyn bridge Peter Parker's spider sense went off. He turned to see one of Thano's ships hovering over manhattan, he touched his friend Ned on the shoulder, "Hey man I need you to cause a distract-"

"Oh my gosh we're all gonna die, there's a spaceship." He shouted running over to the other side of the bus, Peter used this distraction to slip out the otherside of the bus, he heard his bus driver say

"What's the matter with you kids haven't you ever seen a spaceship before?"

Peter put on his Spider-Man mask and web slung off the bridge

Back in the street Maw had Strange up against a wall, he had just burned his hand on the eye of agamotto.

"It's a simple spell but quite unbreakable." said Strange.

"Then I'll tear it off your corpse." said Maw as he threw strange to the ground using his ability to wrap coils around Strange slowly choking him unconscious.

"I think you'll find removing a dead man's spell quite troublesome."  
"You'll only wish you were dead."

"Oh no you don't," Emily shouted as she jumped at Maw blasting him with a bolt of lightning, "No one hurts my Dr. Strange."

Chris threw his silver chain but Maw redirected the chain to wrap around Alice and Chris. Being a witch, a silver chain burned Alice, she let out a cry of agony and collapsed to the ground taking Chris with her.

Maw lifted Strange, Chris, and Alice and lifted them forward.

Emily slowly let out a short breath, her eyes mimicking a ghost's. "Why don't you go back to the fairy hole in which you came from, AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The spell hit Maw like a hurricane, he slowly flared up and disappeared. Emily dropped her wand dramatically and ran over to Dr. Strange, the moment she got to him, Maw returned.

"Did you really think that would work child?" he beamed Garrett and Emily, into the ship. He Lifted Strange, Chris, and Alice and headed towards the ship.

As Iron Man, River, Noah, Cisco, and Kyle battled Black Dwarf, Kyle attempted to use a super sonic punch, but before he was able to hit Black, the dwarf used his club to stop him. Noah resorted to using rockets, Cisco was hitting him with energy blast, and river was shooting him with her guns. Spider man showed up and webbed Dwarf.

"Hey man." Spider man taunted dwarf.

"Kid where'd you come from?" Tony asked.

"Field trip from M.O.M.A-Ahhhh!" Spider man said as he was thrown by black dwarf.

"Great help." Noah said in a sarcastic voice.

"Mr Stark who are these guys?" Pete asked as he swung back.

"They came to steal a necklace from a wizard."

"And the others"

"Not sure." Tony responded

Maw flew by with Chris, Alice, and Strange floating in front of him.

"That's the wizard kid, get him."  
Spider man followed after Maw. He tried to web him and Maw threw a billboard at him.

"Not cool man!" Peter shouted

Suddenly Strange's cloak slipped out of the coils and tried to run from Maw, Peter webed the cloak and was stuck following it. Suddenly hit a tractor beam, Peter was slowly lifted into the air.

"Mr Stark I'm getting beamed up."

As the ship began to rise into the air and leave the planet Emily ran to a nearby window and peered out, her eyes widening a little.

"In a time like this.. Why do I have to in here!" She yelled, taking her anger out on the wall.

Tony took off towards the ship as the other's finished off Black Dwarf. Peter was on the side of the ship and slowly losing oxygen.

"Kid get down your running out of air."

"Yeah that makes sense." said Peter.

"Jump kid, I'll catch you." Tony said. Peter fell from the ship, suddenly he was hit by some kind of missile, when it hit him he was wearing the Iron Spider armor. "Mr Stark it smells like a new car in here."

"Happy trails kid."

A parachute shot out from behind Spiderman he flew back but managed to climb back onto the ship, and into a closing hatch.

The Doctor got up after falling through the portal with Banner, he picked up his gun and fired on Black Dwarf. But by the time he got up Black was already dead, he fired at Cisco but luckily Kyle moved him out of the way.

"Dude! What is wrong with you?!" shouted Cisco.

"Sorry."

Wong began to open a portal to the sanctum.

"Where are you going?" asked Banner.

"The sanctum needs protecting, what are you going to do?"

Banner held a flip phone that Tony had dropped in the sanctum. The only contact was Steve Rogers, "I'm going to make a call."

Wong left, while Banner made the phone call. The Doctor walked over to the other's.

"Okay now what?" asked the Doctor.

"We just lost seven people, the odds aren't looking good." replied Kyle.

"What do we do now?" asked Noah.

"My guess is that we go where were needed." said River.

"Do you think the others are okay?" asked Kyle.

"Trust me Kyle," said the Doctor as he looked up to where the ship once floated above the city, "Emily is harder to take down than that."


	3. The Battlefront

Iron Man had snuck into the ship and was standing on a ledge. From there he could see Strange floating surrounded by some type of floating needles. From the ceiling Alice, unconscious, and Chris Hung still tied up by the chain which was tied to a beam. Emily and Garrett stood in some kind of force field prison cell. Strange slowly regained consciousness, Emily noticed and cried out.

"Strange are you okay?"

"He is fine, for now." said Maw as he turned towards Strange. "Do you know that these were not made for torture, they were originally medical needles, but if they go to far or in the wrong spot."

"If you hurt him so help me-"

"What are going to do Child…"

The two continued to shout at each other while Tony tried to think of a plan, Strange's cape floated behind him, he turned around.

"Okay the cape is magic, not the weirdest thing Ive seen."

Peter slid down a spider web.

"Kid I told you to go home."

"Yeah I know but it's a long way down, and technically this is your fault."  
"How?"

"You told me to be a friendly neighborhood spiderman, but how can I be a friendly neighborhood spiderman when there's no neighborhood?"

"What?"  
"I'm sorry that was dumb."  
"Fine," said Tony as he walked over to the ledge, "how do we rescue them."

Peter looked for a moment pondering a way of rescue.

"Here's a bad idea, have you ever scene that really old movie _Alien_?"

Emily paced helplessly in her cell, "Garrett..what was that one training session we did with Dumbledore…?"

"I don't remember." said Garrett.

She smiled and looked at him, "Apparition."

"Are you sure that's a good Idea?" Garrett asked, looking at her.

"If that ugly beast is distracted, I can get him safe." Emily explained, pointing at Dr. Strange's floating corpse.

Suddenly Iron Man flew down right in front of their cell.

"Just in time my dear Watson." Emily said, whispering her plan into his ear.

"Got it." Tony said, as he pulled out his big gun.

"Still trying, aren't you?" said Maw

"Yep." Tony responded.

"Do you really think you can save your friends with just one of you?"

Emily disappeared into the shadows and apparated out of the cell, her hand covering her mouth to muffle the scream.

"Their not my friends, the witch can teleport, and the kids watched more movies than me."

Emily jumped out from the shadows and hit Maw with lightning, knocking him off balance. Tony fired a rocket, blowing a hole in the ship and sending Maw flying into the cold vacuum of space. Tony went over and froze the hole shut.

Emily skidded in front of Dr. Strange and looked at the needles. "Tough, but I can get them out."

Tony blasted the power source to the cell, letting Garrett out. Peter swung over to Chris and Alice and started letting them down and unraveling the chain. Chris was fine, but Alice stretched out across the floor.

"Will she be okay?" Tony asked looking over at her.

"Yeah she'll be fine," Chris responded, "silver burns witches, she's wounded but she should be okay in a couple of hours."

Emily worked the needles out one by one, she slipped the last one out easily and threw it on a table.

"That should do it…" Emily said, pulling him from Maw's flotation grip.

Strange walked over to Tony.

"Can we turn it around?" Dr. Strange asked, staring at the wall where the hole used to be.

"We could, but I'm not so sure that we should." Tony said, turning away.

"What, why not?" Dr. Strange exclaimed, grabbing Tony's shoulder.

"This is how you thank me for saving your magical butt, seriously?" Tony said.

"I seriously don't understand how you fit your head inside that helmet."

"Admit it," Tony said, "you should have ducked out when I told you to."

"I think you forget that unlike everyone else in your life, I don't work for you."

"And do to that fact, we are now in a flying doughnut, billions of miles from earth, with no back up."

"We're back up." Chris said.

"No your not, the adults are talking." Tony said.

"Tony I don't think you understand-"

"No you don't understand, Thanos has been inside my head for six years since he sent an army to New York and Now he's back, and I can't think of any other option than to take the fight to him, do you concur doctor?" Tony said before he threw Strange's hand off.

"It was fun while it lasted.." Emily said, pulling her jacket back on.

"This isn't over yet," Chris said. "We still have a war to win and we have to all be together."

She laughed, it was cold and harsh. "We aren't immortal Chris."

"I know, most likely we are going to die, but we still have to try."

Emily laughed again, "Good luck with that."

She pushed past Tony and Dr. Strange and disappeared to the front of the ship.

Dr. Strange stared at her retreating form, "I would hate for the heat to be this bad..I'll go talk to her.."

Peter looked at chris he extended his hand.

"I'm Peter by the way."

"Chris hafner." said Chris as he shook his hand and walked away.

In Edinburgh, Scotland, Vision and Scarlet Witch headed towards the train station from there Vision would go on to Avengers mansion to meet up with Rouge Avengers and figure out a way to stop Thanos.

"You don't have to go." said Scarlet witch.

"I made a promise." said Vision

"We've all made promises."

"wanda-"

Suddenly Corvus Glaive came up behind vision and stabbed him in the back.

"Vision!" Wanda shouted as she prepared to battle Corvus but Proxima Midnight came up behind and prepared to fire a energy blast at her. As she prepared to fire Kyle ran past her taking the spear from her hand.

"Didn't you guys see New York," Kyle said, "You guys didn't do so well."

Noah flew down and picked up Vision and Scarlet Witch and tried to fly away while kyle began to run around the two children of Thanos. As he was about to throw a lightning bolt when Proxima fired an energy beam at him and then at Noah.

"Oh no, we're going down." cried Noah as he began to fall to the ground.

They fell into a train station, Noah got up while Scarlet Witch tried to fix vision. The Children of Thanos both walked in, Proxima threw her spear at Noah. Kyle ran and moved Noah out of the way, the spear flew right at Captain America as he came out of the shadows catching the spear in mid air.

Black widow came out and knocked Corvus off his feet, Falcon picked up Proxima and dropped her. They had them surrounded.

"What are you waiting for kill us." shouted Proxima

"We don't want to kill you," black widow responded, "but we will."  
"You'll never get the chance again." Proxima responded as she, and Corvus were beamed up into their own ship.

"Thank you captain." Vision said as he managed to get to his feet.

On the quinjet to Avengers mansion Steve Rogers walked up to the Doctor who was helping piloting the plane.

"Who are they."

"Children of Thanos, followers, fanatics, they will stop at nothing to see Thanos' vision of have of the multiverse being wiped a reality."

"Can we stop them?"

"I wouldn't be worried about the followers, I'd be worried about the leader."

The Quinjet flew to Avengers mansion were they met with Rody AKA War Machine.

"You guys look like crap." said Rody.

"Well the hotels weren't exactly 5 star."

"Hey guys," said Banner, "yeah I'm back, hey Nat."

"Awkward." said Noah.

"I see you've met our new friends," said Rody.

"Yes we have." said Scarlet witch.

"And we are very grateful." said Vision.

"There are more of them," said Banner as Cisco and River walked out.

"First thing we need to address," said Cisco is, "is getting that stone out of your head."

"I've been thinking about that too," said Vision, "if the power of the stone was met with an equal powerful force, maybe it would cause the stone to shatter."

"That would kill you." said Wanda.

"We can't let one life stand in the way of the multiverse." said River.

"It should though." said Steve.

"There could be away." said Cisco looking at Banner.

"If we can surgically remove the stone." said Banner.

"Then it should leave Vision alive and well." said Cisco.

"Can you do that." asked Natasha.

"No not here," said Cisco, "not even S.T.A.R. labs has the technology."

"I know a guy." said Cap

Emily walked quietly back into the control room, Dr. Strange's hand was clasped tightly on her shoulder.

She looked at Tony, "So..tell me the plan."

"We're going to Thanos, so we go wherever the auto pilot takes us."

"Doesn't the auto pilot just fly?" Dr. Strange asked, as Emily collapsed against a nearby beam.

"Yes, which is why the two wizards are going to try and help us land it." said Tony.

Emily opened her mouth to protest, but snapped it shut quickly. Dr. Strange nodded in approval and leaned against the wall behind her.

"Umm excuse me." asked Chris, "but how do you plan to do that?"

"Well," said Garrett, "I think if maybe we both use the levitating spell to gently land us on the ground."

"Why do I think that won't work?" Alice responded, as she leaned against the wall.

Emily looked up at her and sighed, "It's an easy spell, it will work."

"If it doesn't?" Dr. Strange asked, looking at his shoes.

"If it doesn't work, I'll gladly snap my wand in half." Emily said, looking at him.

"Mr Stark," said Peter said as he looked up at the giant holographic screen, "I can't read alien, but I think that we are coming up to the planet."

"Its show time." said Tony.

Emily stood up and slowly pulled her wand out, "Garrett, are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

The whole ship began to rattle and shake, with their backs to each other, the two wizards shouted simotainusly shouted, "Wingardium Leviosa!" the ship began to skid across the planets surface, it suddenly crashed against wreckage splitting into dozens of pieces.

Emily cursed loudly and dropped her wand. She gasped in pain and picked the wand up quickly.

"It's okay, we landed, that's all that matters." Tony said, calming everyone down.

"I keep promises." Emily said, raising her wand up.

"Emily no," Chris shouted. "You'll need that in the coming battle."

She ignored him irrationally and started to bring her arm down.

"Emily, don't." Dr. Strange barked, throwing his hand out.

She turned to look at him and slowly dropped the wand, her eyes cast down to the floor and she sat down under the control panel.

"Strange, you talk to her, you seem to be the only person she'll listen to." said Chris.

Dr. Strange sighed quietly and walked quietly over to the panel, his hand behind his back. He knocked on the top and Emily's feet peaked out a bit.

"Can I come down there, Emily?" Dr. Strange asked, lowering to his knees.

Emily muttered something.

"I'll take that as a yes." Strange said as he slowly scooted his knees under and disappeared.

Chris walked over to Alice, "the nerve of her, she won't listen to anyone but him." He growled to himself.

"Chris Hafner, are you jealous?"

"What, no, it's just she won't listen to anyone else."

"Why do you care?" Tony asked, looking at him.

Chris spoke with a irritated tone. "Her ignorance is going to get us killed."

Emily's feet kicked out from the control panel and she appeared quickly in front of Chris and grabbed his collar.

"My Ignorance," Emily started. "This isn't ignorance Chris, it's my instincts!"

"Are your instincts to follow Strange around like a lost puppy and not listen to anyone else?!"

"The only reason I listen to him is because he actually knows what he is doing, hate to break it to you Chris, but you don't know EVERYTHING!" She barked.

"You think I don't know that!?" shouted Chris.

"At times, you don't." Emily growled, throwing Chris against the wall.

"Emily.." Tony started.

"No, I'm done," Emily shouted at Chris. "I'm done with you and your useless morals!"

"Okay, but let's fight Thanos first, then we never have to see each other again!"

"I think that is the smartest thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth." Emily said, walking away from him.

Dr. Strange stood by Tony, a disapproving look flew up into face. Emily slowly melted into a figure of anger.

"What? What could I have done this time?" she barked, glaring at him.

"You lost your temper..." Dr. Strange muttered, his expression completely calm.

Emily looked down at her hands and squeezed them together, "I'm.. Sorry Chris.."

Chris looked up at her and over at Alice, "It's fine Emily, I think we all are a bit stressed-"

"Let's move on!" Tony said quickly, his eyes glazing over.

Emily sat down slowly and watched Tony and Dr. Strange, her expression light. They were whispering a plan, their voices only emphasizing on certain words.

"Umm guys." said Peter as he slid down a web.

"What?" said Tony.

"If I start eating people and lay eggs in your stomach, I'm sorry."

"If I hear one more pop culture reference out of you for the rest of the trip-"

"What I meant is someone's coming."

Explosions rocked the ship, suddenly Star Lord, Drax, and Mantis came in to the room.

"DIE THANOS!" Drax shouted as he threw his daggers at Strange.

Star Lord chased around Iron Man, Mantis took on spider man, and Strange's cloak wrapped around Drax's head while Emily and Garrett took terms shooting low level electric shocks at him. Star Lord grabbed Spiderman.

"I'm only going to ask you one time, where is Gamora?"

"I'll do you one better,

"I'll do you one better, Why is Gamora?" Emily asked, kicking Starlord off Spiderman.

"And I'll ask you," said Strange, "what master do you serve?"

"What I'm supposed to say, Jesus?"

"You're from Earth." Garrett said.

"No I'm not, I'm from Missouri."

"That's on Earth retard." Chris shouted.

Emily rolled her eyes and stood up, "Let me clear this thing up.."

"Wait," said Peter as his helmet came off, "your not with thanos?"

"With Thanos," Quill asked. No I'm here to kill thanos he took my girl, who the heck are you?"

"Of course not," said Chris, "we're the Avengers."

"Well, some of us.." Emily whispered, helping Starlord up.

"You're the ones Thor talked about." said Mantis.

"You know Thor?" asked Garrett.

The Doctor piloted the Quinjet through a dense jungle of Africa.

"I hope your right about this." said Falcon.

The quinjet headed straight towards the forest floor but instead exploding, the forest revealed to be merely a hologram to hide the capital city. The quinjet landed and everyone walked out.

"Man it feels so good to be in zimbabwe." said Noah.

"Noah this is wakanda." said Kyle.

"Oh no don't be ridiculous this is zimbabwe."

"T'challa." said Steve shaking the wakandan king's hand.

"Hello captain."

Bruce bowed Japanese style infront of T'challa.

"What are you doing?" asked Cisco.

"Yes, I should ask the same, we don't do that here." said T'challa.

Cap walked over to Bucky and talked with him while Cisco began to talk with T'challa.

"Okay T'challa, we need to access your lab."

"Whatever you need, we will supply."

Inside of the wakandan lab, the Avengers all stood around Vision, who laid silent on a table.

"So we need to find a way to remove stone without killing him," said Banner, "but the we had to connect the stone to Vision in such away that we can't get it out."

"Why didn't you just connect it to the atoms connectivity?" asked Shuri.

"Yeah why didn't you?" asked the Doctor

"Because," said Banner, "we didn't think of that."

"I can do it," said Shuri, "but it will take some time."

"I can help." said the Doctor.

"I don't really know much about this," responded Cisco as he threw his hands up, "I'm out," he paused for a moment, "but I do know someone who does." Cisco opened a breach and jumped through and quickly came back out with Dr. Caitlin Snow.

"Cisco what is wrong with you!" shouted Caitlin.

"Look they need some one who specializes in biology and your one of the best!"

Caitlin turned around to see Vision looking at here stretched out across the table, "what is that?"

"That," the Doctor replied, "is Vision and he is a living machine, and we need to get this stone out of his head without killing him."

"So you just need my expertise and not Killer Frost?" Caitlin asked surprised.

"Well if things get too hot you can help cool things down."

"Who's Killer Frost?" asked Natasha.

"Hopefully you will never know." replied Caitlin, looking nervously at the highly advanced room around her.

"I think we can all expect Thanos to send some type of force to get the stone." said River.

"That's why we need to get ready for a battle." said Cap.

"Evacuate the city," shouted T'challa, "engage all the defenses, and get this man a shield."

As everyone began to disperse, T'challa grabbed the Doctor by the arm.

"There is something I need to show you," said T'challa as they began to walk to another room, "his ship landed here two days ago, he says he is waiting for you."

The Two walked into a room with guards standing beside a chair facing towards an opened window. Suddenly the chair swiveled around to reveal Lane Evans, an old friend, in a brown jacket with a gun on his hip and his hands handcuffed to the chair.

"Hey Eli," said Lane, "long time no see."

The team had left the ship walking out onto the barren landscape, covered with debris. Emily climbed up to the highest point she could find that was close to the team.

"What the heck is this place?" Emily muttered as she looked out over the sea of destruction.

"Whatever it is, "Quill said as he looked at a strange device, "It's way off its axis and has the craziest gravity field pull I've ever seen."

"Thanos is weak without the gauntlet, we need to get the gauntlet off him." said Tony

"So, how do we distract him?" Emily asked, looking at him.

Drax started to yawn.

"Are you yawning?" Alice asked as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah not winging it isn't really their thing," said Star Lord, "now about this plan of yours, it's great except it sucks, so why don't you let me do the plan so that way it might be really good."

"Oh burn." shouted Garrett as everyone gave him a dirty look as Chris apologized to Stark for Star Lord

"Garrett, please shove that wand somewhere reasonable." Emily muttered, leaning against a rock.

"Wow." said Tony.

"Umm guys," said Mantis, "does your friend normally do that?"

Doctor Strange levitated in the air, green energy stringing from hand to hand, his face was twitching wildly until finally he fell to the ground, "I just looked into the future, to see all the possible outcomes of the coming conflict."

"How many did you see?" asked Chris

"14,600,005."

"How many do we win?" asked Tony.

Strange looked from Tony to Emily to Garrett to Hunter to Alice and back to Tony "One."

"Of course we do." Emily said.

"Why can't it ever be easy." Chris replied.

The other's factored this in, and then they made the plan, everyone got into position. Suddenly a portal opened up and out walked Thanos, he stood eight feet tall. The gauntlet glistened in the alien sunlight. Doctor Strange and Chris sat side by side ahead of thanos.

"Oh yeah," Strange quipped, "your much more of a Thanos."

"Really," Chris said, "I think he looks like more of a Dave."

"more like Steve if you ask me." Strange said catching on.

"Or Winston." Chris said excitedly

"I take it Maw is dead." Thanos said interrupting the two.

"Oh yeah, we through him into the vacuum of space." Chris said with big smile on his face.

"Still he accomplished his mission." Thanos said as he stared at the Eye of Agamotto and took a step closer. Everyone else hid among debris waiting for the key words.

"But he brought you face to face with masters of the mystic arts," Dr. Strange said before he looked at Chris creating runes and staring into them mesmerized, "well at least one."

"Do you know where he brought you?"

"Let me guess," Strange looked around, "your home?"

"It was," Thanos said as he used the reality stone to show what once was, "and it was beautiful." Strange and Chris looked around and the window in Titans history. "Titan was like most planets, too many mouths and not enough to go around, and when our planet faced extinction I offered a solution."

"Genocide." Strange pointed out.

"Fair, dispassionate, random to rich and poor alike, They called me a madman."  
"Really?" Chris said sarcastically.

"With all six stones I could simply snap my fingers, and they would all cease to exists I call that mercy."

"And then what." Strange said as he and Chris stood.

"Then I rest, and watch the sun set on a grateful universe," Thanos said as he looked into the sunset, "the hardest choices require the strongest wills."  
"Well I think you'll find tha-" Strange started before Chris took over as he reached for his chain.

"That our will…is equal…to yours." Chris said.

"We shall see." Thanos said.

"Let him have it!" Chris shouted.

"What?"

Suddenly Spiderman webbed Thanos in the eyes, Emily got up and blasted Thanos while continuing to apparate so that he couldn't figure out where she was, Iron Man came down on Thanos with a huge chunk of debris. Thanos then used the power stone to explode the Chunk and turn the debris into bats, using the reality stone. Dr. Strange's cloak wrapped around the gauntlet, while Spiderman and Garrett took turns flying through sling ring portals made by Chris and Dr. Strange. Star Lord used his jetpack fly onto Thanos back and place an explosive on his back before flipping him off and shouting "Boom!" as he jumped it a sling ring portal, made by Dr. Strange. Iron fired rockets down on the titan and thanos used the flame to create a massive beam of fire to fire at Iron Man.

Thanos prepared to to power blast the Avengers again but was then hit by a small space craft and was thrown 50 feet. Nebula emerged from the craft began drew her weapon.

"Well well well." Thanos said

"You should've killed me." Nebula said.

"Would've been a waist of parts!" Thanos shouted.

Chris saw an opening and lassoed his chain around Thanos' neck. Drax dead legged one of Thanos's legs so that he was on his knees, Mantis got on top of his shoulders, using her powers to make him fall into a trance. Alice used her magic to help hold back Thanos' arm along with Strange's magic bands, and an electromagnet made by Tony. While Iron Man, Emily, Garrett, and Spiderman worked to get off the gauntlet. Star Lord then flew over to Thanos and looked him in the eye.

"Thought you would be hard to catch didn't you" Star Lord said arrogantly, "for the record this was my plan."

"Quill," Garrett shouted, "not the time!"

"Oh I'm sorry" Quill said "when you create a genius plan you can celebrate how you want."

"Are we really gonna do this right now?" Chris asked as he strained against the force of Thanos' pulling against the chain.

"Yeah Quill," Alice said as she used almost every ounce her strength to hold back Thanos' arm, "could you please get to the point?"

"Fine, Gamora?" Quill said

Chris groaned, as he knew what was to come.

"Lane?" asked The Doctor.

"Yep it's me."

"How did you get here?"

"Not sure honestly," said Lane as he gestured for the guards to take off his handcuffs, "I was walking to my class like I always do, suddenly I remember being knocked out and I woke up on a ship and came here."

"What universe did you end up in?" asked the Doctor.

"You might be surprised, follow me." Said lane as he took the Doctor to a nearby window, it looked out over a field. There sitting there like a monument of sort, sat the Millennium Falcon, its metal plating glistening in the sunlight.

"Have you ever even seen a Star Wars movie?"

"Nope."

The two got ready for battle, The Doctor, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Caitlin, and Shuri, would all stay in the lab while the other's held back Thanos's final assault, Cisco, Kyle, and Noah would fight alongside the Wakandan soldiers while Lane and River would pilot the Falcon.

"You guess ready?" Cisco asked the other's through his earpiece.

"Ready as we'll ever be." said the Doctor, as they prepared for the procedure.

"The Falcon is ready." said Lane as he prepared to pilot while River manned the gun, obviously excited.

"This is it guys." said Noah.

"Let's win this thing." said Kyle.

"If we lose?" asked River.

"Let's make it suck." said Caitlin in Killer Frost voice before changing back.

Suddenly landing craft shot down to the earth's surface, rightoutside the force field.

"Gosh I love this place." said Bucky.

Captain America, Black Panther, Black widow, and Cisco A.K.A. Vibe met the Children of Thanos at the border of the force field.

"Where's your friend devil lady?" asked Cisco mouthed to Proxima.

"You'll see him soon." she replied.

"Your not getting that stone." said Nat.

"We'll see about that." replied Corvus.

"You are in Wakanda now, you will have nothing but dust and blood." replied T'challa.

"We have blood to spare." replied Proxima.

"Well see about that." replied Cap.

They all walked back to the army.

"Thank you M'baku." T'challa said as he shook the Jabari king's hand.

"The Jabari stands to defend Wakanda," Imbacku replied as the king walked away to lead his men into battle, "this will be the end of Wakanda."

"Then it will be the most glorious ending in history." replied Okoye.

Suddenly and army of outriders charged at the shield and they didn't stop, even after their own were shredded by the shield.

"That's not right." Noah said.

Then Kyle noticed the outrider beginning to surround the city, "umm guys."

"What?" asked River.

"They're going to surround the city!" said Kyle.

"If they do that we would never be able to protect Vision." said Cap.

"Lower the shields." said T'challa into a radio in his suit.

"What!" shouted Shuri.

"Do it." said the Doctor.

"Lowering the shields." said Shuri.

"Ebambae!" Shouted Black panther.

"Ebambae!" shouted the army

"Ebambae!" he shouted again.

"Ebambea!" they shouted back, except Noah was shouting 'Zimbabwe'.

"Wakanda forever!" shouted the king.

"Zimbabwe forever!" shouted Noah at the same time.

They charged at the coming outriders, Cap, Black Panther, Kyle, and Noah took the lead. Lane flew over the army while River fired wildly at coming outriders.

"Woohoo this is going to be fun." shouted Vibe as he blasted several outriders.

"No kidding." said Noah as flew around firing rockets and punching aliens. Kyle ran around beating the outriders down. Wakandan soldiers used their weapons against the outriders. Falcon and War Machine flew around firing rockets and shooting guns. Winter soldier fired his gun, Black widow used her skills to fight the outriders.

"So it begins." the Doctor said as he looked out at the ensuing battle.

"Where is she?!" shouted Quill.

"My Gamora." Thanos managed to get out.

"Oh no no, she is not yours, she is mine." Star lord shouted.

"He is in pain and loss," Mantis moaned.

"What does this monster have to moarn?" Drax asked.

Star Lord began to get angry, his face darkened.

"Quill," Chris shouted, "if you screw this up so help me I will come down there and kill you myself!"

"He killed her." Quill said to himself.

"I had to." Moaned Thanos.

"No you didn't," said Star Lord over and over each time getting angrier until finally he couldn't stand it and he took the butt of his gun and smacked it on Thanos's head, "NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"I hate you," Emily shouted as she tackled Quil, "calm down!"

But it was to late Thanos woke up, kicked Drax off his leg and on top of Emily and Star Lord. Thanos yanked on his arm throwing Alice and Dr. Strange against some rubble. He then grabbed the gauntlet, pulled it back on his hand, Grabbed Spiderman and threw him on top of Tony and Garrett. He then grabbed Mantis and threw her to the side, Thanos grabbed Chris' chain snapped it, threw him 10 feet away, he then raised his fist into the air and blew up the planets moon and then threw the debris at them. Tony tried to fly away but was unsuccessful. He then managed to blast his way out of the rubble.

"If you throw another moon at me I'm gonna flip!" he shouted.

Emily then rose up out of the rubble, "Oh, no no no..Emily does not go down this easily!"

Suddenly a massive beam of light shot down from the sky right behind Thanos.

"What the heck is that?" asked Garrett.

"Thor?" Tony said unsure of his answer.

And out from the beam of light stepped Hunter with his mace in one hand and lightning running through his hair, his eyes were completely white.

"Oh look another Asgardian to slay." Thanos send clenching his fist.

"Now that was your first mistake,"Hunter said, "I'm not asgardian."

Hunter flew into the air and came down on Thanos summoning a massive bolt of lightning, after that he began hitting Thanos repeatedly with his mace, "I'm Greek." Hunter spat on Thanos, lying on the ground.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" shouted Emily.

By the time the dust settled Thanos had cuts all over his face. But he was still at full strength. He grabbed Hunter by the throat and picked him up, he then yanked Titan Slayer out of his hand.

"What a shame," Thanos said as he held the mace in his hand, "such a waste of a fine weapon." suddenly the power stone glowed and the mace began to crack until it finally exploded he then threw Hunter to the side.

"Are you sure you know what your doing?" asked Caitlin as the Doctor began to work on Vision.

"I am where you get the word doctor Dr. Snow," he looked up at her, "I think I know what I'm doing."

Outside during the battle, the ground began to shake and suddenly the spinning wheels with blades on them rose out of ground tearing through everything.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Noah shouted as he fired rockets at them.

"I don't know," Falcon replied, "but I don't think bullets will stop them."

"Fall back! Fall back!" shouted Black panther.

In the lab the Doctor looked out onto the battle and saw the dire situation of the wakandan army. He knew what needed to be done.

"Wanda you need to go."

"No I'm staying here to protect Vision."

"Wanda, we will take care of him," Caitlin replied, "go."

Wanda ran out to the battle.

"Do really think we can protect him." asked Shuri.

The Doctor looked deep into the eyes of the two scientists, "No."

Back on the battlefield The situation was deturating. The bladed wheels or as Noah called them 'death wheels' were mowing down soldiers left and right. Then suddenly the wheels were lifted into the air and thrown to the side.

"Where have you been?!" shouted Cisco.

Scarlet witch smirked at him before tossing outriders to the side. Kyle ran back and forth punching outriders, knocking them down, throwing them around like ragdolls. The number of outriders was seeming to become to many Black Panther was being thrown around like a ragdoll, the hulkbuster armour was toppled over.

"There is too many of them." Banner said.

The Falcon rubbed against the ground and some outriders crawled on to it and began to claw their way in.

"Umm guys," Lane said as he turned around and fired at the outriders, "I have a problem, River give me a hand."

"I'm a bit surrounded too."

"Cisco could you help here?" Lane asked.

"Nope, surrounded."

Suddenly a beam of light shot down to the ground it blew back a few dozen outriders, and then a giant axe flew out of the light killing outriders. It killed all of the ones on Banner, the ones surrounding Vibe and Scarlet witch, and using the distraction Black panther used the energy built up in his suit to blow back his attackers. Cisco breached onto the Falcon and blasted all the outriders on board. Then the light faded and there stood Thor, Groot, and Rocket Raccoon. Thor ran forward before jumping into the air shouting.

"Bring me Thanos!"

Inside the lab, the Doctor managed to look up from Vision to see Black Dwarf, who he thought was dead, attack the soldiers standing guard.

"Caitlin things are getting hot!" The Doctor shouted.

Suddenly Caitlins hair went white and her lips turned blue, "what are we doing," she looked at the Doctor, "You're not Barry."

"Yeah I know but that," he pointed at Black Dwarf, "that is bad and you need to kill it."

"Finally some fun," Killer Frost walked forward and fired a massive cold blast which froze Black Dwarf over into a statue, "see that wasn't so hard." she said as she turned to look at the Doctor.

Suddenly she flew across the room, Black Dwarf had broken out ,the Doctor fired his gun at Black but he was soon thrown at the TARDIS, Shuri tried to fight Dwarf but she was knocked unconscious. Vision got up and ran out the window and fell into the forest below


	4. The Conclusion

Emily looked at Dr. Strange and smiled, "Permission to attack sir?"

"Granted!"

Emily apparated through thin air and landed on top of Thanos, knocking him down.

"THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!" She screamed, stabbing her wand in his neck and crying out 'Avada kedavra.'

The light from her wand sizzled and died away, Emily looked at it with a glare of confusion, "What the-" Thanos reared back and punched her, knocking her out.

Chris took his staff and summoned the end of a sickle on it and charged at Thanos, but the Titan snapped the end of and stabbed into his stomach, Thanos picked up Chris and threw up against a piece of debris, as Chris hit the rubble. Alice tried to use her magic but was punched by Thanos. Thanos then turned around and took out all of the guardians with one wave of energy from the gauntlet. Spiderman webbed Thanos in the eyes and tried to drop kick him but Thanos grabbed him by the leg and flung him to the side. Garrett jumped on Thanos's back and tried to summon a bolt of lightning but Thanos grabbed him by the face and dragged him down and kneed him in the face before throwing him away. Dr. Strange tried to stand up against Thanos but after a battle of spells Thanos grabbed him by the throat.

"You may be special but you thought you could use a magician's greatest trick," Thanos said as he grabbed and crushed the Eye of Agamotto, "A fake." he then threw Strange to the side.

Now only Tony stood, alone.

"Stark." Thanos said.

"You know me?" Tony asked.

"Your not the only one cursed with knowledge." Thanos answered.

"My only curse is you." Tony threatened.

Thanos fired a massive beam of energy at Tony but luckily he made a shield in time. He then flew at Thanos and punched him and blasted him with everything he had, Thanos had only gained a single cut on his forehead. Tony was beginning to run out of nanotech to sustain his suit. He tried to make a sword to stab him, but just like Chris, Thanos broke of the end and stabbed Tony.

"When I'm done half of humanity will still be alive, I hope they remember you." Thanos whispered as he held Tony's head in his hand.

Thanos raised his fist to fire beam of energy and kill Tony then a voice rang out.

"Don't!" Strange barked, summoning the Time Stone seemingly out of nowhere. "Spare his life,." Strange breathed heavily, "and I will give you the stone."

Thanos took the stone and placed it in his gauntlet and embraced its power.

"One more stone." Thanos said as teleported away.

"Did we just lose?" asked Hunter as he rose to feet.

"Why would you do that?" asked Garrett.

"We're in the endgame now." said Strange, Chris smirked.

"Guys we've got a Vision situation." Falcon said before getting tackled by an outrider.

"I'm on it." Noah said as he flew towards the forest.

"Oh no you don't." shouted Killer Frost as she jumped out the window after Vision and Black Dwarf and created an ice trail to slide down to the bottom.

Banner managed to get to vision first and started beat up Black Dwarf, "Hulk I know you like big entrances but this would be your biggest come on I need you."

"No!" Hulk said.

"Oh screw you I'll do this myself." Banner started fighting the child of Thanos then Noah came down and fired a rocket at his head and blew it off.

"Thanks." said Banner.

"No problem." Noah replied.

They turned to see Cap defending Vision from Corvus they ran to help. But when they got there Killer Frost slid down and froze Corvus while Scarlet Witch threw him into the air.

"Nice," Noah said before he saw Killer Frost, "Who are you?"

Suddenly a portal opened up and out walked Thanos he looked at Vision with an intent to destroy him.

"Cap, that's him." Banner said, voice shaking.

"Alright, eyes up."

Banner Charged at Thanos but was phased through into a cliffside. Winter Soldier came in guns ablazin but Thanos absorbed the shots and used the power stone to blow both the Winter Soldier and Okoya back. Lane flew the Falcon and River fired the cannon but Thanos crushed the ship to the point as to where it could no longer fly, as it crashed, River used her vortex manipulator to teleport out. Noah, Falcon, and War Machine fired everything they had at Thanos, Noah flew down and tried to punch him, but the titan grabbed him by the head and crushed the helmet around his head then threw him to the side and blasted the other to out of the sky. Vibe breached in front of him and attempted to blast him but he was thrown away. Black Panther jumped at Thanos but he was grabbed by the throat and was thrown behind him. Black widow was trapped under a tree, Cap started punching Thanos, the Titan tried to punch him with the gauntlet, but the Captain caught it. Thanos punched him with his other fist. Killer Frost tried to hold off Thanos with her cold blast.

"Wanda," Vision said as he grabbed her hand, "you have to do it."

"No," she said as she began to cry, "I can't do it. I can't kill you."

"You could never hurt me," he replied as he looked at her with a look of compassion, "I just feel you."

Scarlet Witch began to use her powers to yank the stone out of Visions head. Killer Frost could no longer hold off Thanos she was knocked back. Wanda now had to use her powers to hold off Thanos and destroy the stone. She could see it begin to crack and break.

"I love you." Vision said as he himself began to crack.

Then the whole forest was rocked by an explosion, and there where Vision once was he was no more, he was dead. Thanos walked past Scarlet Witch.

"I know my child, today I lost more than you will ever know, but now is no time to mourn," Thanos said as he lifted his hand in the air, "now there is no time at all."

Thanos began to use the time stone to reverse time and bring back Vision to claim the stone. From the lab window the Doctor saw the explosion reverse itself he ran into the TARDIS and took off. Scarlet Witch tried to attack Thanos but he threw her away. He then Grabbed Vision by the throat, lifted him into the air, and yanked the stone out of his head. All the colour left Vision and he fell to the ground. Thanos put the stone in the gauntlet and the energy ran threw him and he shouted in pain. Kyle ran at him and super sonic punched him and it knocked him off balance. Then Thor came down with storm breaker and it plunged into Thanos chest. Thor came down and pushed it further into his chest.

"I told you I'd kill you for that." Thor said.

"You...you...should have gone for the head." Thanos managed to get, and then he raised his hand and snapped.

"What did you do?!" Thor shouted.

Thanos teleported away.

"Where did he go." Cap asked, Thor didn't respond, "Thor, where'd he go?!"

"Steve." Bucky said as he looked at his hands that were disintegrating into dust, then he collapsed, letting his gun fall, not breaking eye contact with Steve.

Cisco got to his feet and looked at Killer Frost who was now Caitlin. She stood up, and she started to turn to dust.

"Caitlin?' Cisco whispered, slowly making his way towards her.

"Cisco," she cried out. "What's happening to me?"

He sprinted towards her and fell with her to the ground. She started to reach out to touch his face, but her hands disintegrated mistfully.

"Cisco...I-i'm...s-scared..don't let me go.."

"I won't.."

"C-cisco..I'm cold.."

"Look at me," Cisco whispered, hugging her tightly.

"I.." She started.

"You're going to be fine...You are going to be just fine.." Cisco whispered, brushing the hair from her face.

She disintegrated in his arms, the ashes flowing quietly with the wind.

Wanda disintegrated to dust over Visions body.

"I am Groot." Groot said leaned up against a tree as he disintgrated.

"Oh no," Rocket said as he tried to touch him, "No no no no no, Groot."

Kyle looked up with an expression full of fear. His eyes widened and his hands started to dust. He looked at the sky and screamed loudly. He fell to the ground and tried to clutched his throat quietly.

"It ends here….." Kyle whispered, the last of him disintegrating through air.

Falcon and tried to get to his feet and crumbled to dust.

Lane climbed out of the wreckage of the Falcon and looked out to see hundreds of Wakandan soldiers disintegrating left and right

T'challa tried to help Okoye up, "come on up, this is no place to die." he crumbled to dust.

Inside the Tardis the Doctor tried to outrun the energy engulfing the multiverse, slaughtering half their population, suddenly River teleported in, she had just escaped the Falcon.

"What do you think your doing?" River asked as she walked up to the console.

"Trying to escape the snap." he replied.

"You know you can't do that."

"Says who."

"Say the universe."

"There is no harm in trying."

"We can't avoid this Doctor," she put his hand on his, "come on let's go back."

The Doctor finally conceded and messed with the console and began to land in the forest where the others had gathered. He punched the console and turned around, eyes glistening with tears.

"When we step out those doors," the Doctor said, "one of us will die."

River looked at him with sorrow, "Doctor, what do we do."

"We go out the doors." he said as he grabbed her hand and they walked towards the doors, he opened them and then the Doctor collapsed to the ground, his skin was glowing and he started shaking.

"Your body is dying and trying to regenerate at the same time."

"Yep, I kinda figured that out," said the Doctor as he tried to stand then he collapsed into Rivers arms, "River, I don't want to go, I don't want to go!" he collapsed into dust.

The TARDIS bells rang out, the doors shut and knocked River out of the TARDIS, and took off without River.

On Titan a storm was brewing, Mantis was helping Quill up, Alice was tending to Chris's wounds, Peter helped up Tony, Emily sat beside Strange, and Hunter helped up Garrett.

"Guys something's happening." Mantis said as she disintegrating into dust.

Quill turned to look at Drax, his arm was disintegrating, "Quill?" he said as he disintgrated.

"Steady Quill." Tony said.

"Aw man." Quill said as he disintegrated into the wind.

"Oh my gosh, he won," Chris said as he tried to stand but couldn't.

"Now Chris you stay still, you need to rest." said Alice.

"Oh I'll be fine," Chris said, "I'll be fine." he said a little weaker, "I-I just need to...t-to. Oh...oh crap." He couldn't finish his sentence as he turned into dust, letting his staff fall.

"Tony," Strange said, "there was no other way." he sat there breathing heavily, Emily reached up and put her hand on his face, then he disintgrated.

"No," Emily said as she went to her knees. "No no no no no."

She slammed her fist on the ground, "I'm going to make him pay, he is going to suffer."

"Emily." Hunter said.

"I'm fine...It's going to be alright.." Emily choked out, looking down at her fading hands.

"Emily, your disintegrating!" Hunter exclaimed, dropping to her side.

"Tell the others...I'm sorry what I did..all those years.." Emily shook out, falling down.

"I-I'm…I'm sorry. " Emily sobbed through thick tears, the rest of her body disintegrated into thick pieces of ash.

"Mr. Stark, I don't feel so good," said Peter as he began to stumble into Tony's arms, "I don't know what's happening, Mr Stark please I don't want to go, I don't want to go sir, please save sir please," they collapsed to the ground, "I'm sorry." Peter managed to say as he disintegrated.

There was a moment of silence, everyone was sort of in shock, Alice sat down beside Tony and let him have a shoulder to cry on.

"He did it." Nebula said.

In Wakanda, the surviving Avengers sat in shock. Noah, Lane, Cisco, and Rocket Racoon sat on a log. Cap sat next to Vision body, and Black widow, Banner, and Rody stood in shock.

"Cap what's happening?" asked Rody.

Cap was silent for a moment trying to figure out what just happened, "My God."

While everyone screamed in terror in Central City, the only sound that was heard in S.T.A.R. Labs was the voice of Central City detective Joe west, crying out in grief as he witnessed his family turned to dust before his eyes. But inside the Reverse Flashes mysterious time vault that lay hidden in the walls a white podium lit up. A holographic newspaper that was dated April 24th 2024 and read "Flash Missing, Vanishes In Crisis" with and image of the flash running popped up. Suddenly a female technological voice spoke as the lights flickered.

"Incoming time-flex." the voice spoke as the date began to rise, the screen flickered and the head line changed from the current headline to "Warriors Missing, Vanish in Crisis." the image changed to the The Doctor, Chris, Emily, and the rest of the gang with a few new faces. The date continued to change, and it wasn't stopping.

Coming soon

Multiverse Vengence


	5. Sequle is up

The sequel for Multiverse is up right now, go read chapter one now, if you want you can see the trailer for it here

/5fh_O2BvPRk


End file.
